Senseless Wanderings
by ZeroLuver567
Summary: Yuki wakes up at a World Conference with no memories and the Hetalia gang is a little over the top in trying to get them back. In the meantime Zero and Kaname are forced to work together in search of Yuki. Rated T for various reasons... Enjoy!
1. World Conference

**Senseless Wanderings**

**World Conference**

"Hey everyone America here!" a man with light brown hair and glasses stood up, and leaned on the table.

"Time to get this world conference started!" America scanned the room, looking at the other countries also seated at the long, oval table.

Most of the countries looked annoyed though America couldn't imagine why. Japan looked indifferent and Greece was asleep. America met England's eyes and cringed. He looked more pissed of with him than usual.

"Well, this is awkward," said Russia. Everyone turned to stare at him; he never spoke up at these kinds of things.

"Yes, Russia. It is awkward. Thanks for clearing that up," said Austria. The others laughed nervously, except for the three Axis Powers. Italy was to busy eating pasta to notice what were going on and the other two, Japan and Germany, looked both un-amused and exasperated.

Suddenly Italy stood up, pointed at the corner of the room.

"Look there's a girl!"

Everyone turned to look and sure enough there was a girl, curled up in the corner, asleep. They all surrounded her, staring at her, unsure of what to do.

The girl had short brown hair and was wearing a black school uniform with white stripes and a white and red armband. She couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen year old.

America, begging the hero he thinks he is, decided to wake the girl up. He proceeded to poke her. England grabbed his arm angrily.

"What the bloody-hell are you doing?" That's not how you wake up a girl!" he shouted in the other mans ear.

"I thought it was okay. You worry to much Britain," said America with a smile.

"Look she's waking up," said Italy.

The girl rubbed her eyes and sat up, yawning, as the countries watched fascinated. She opened her big, brown eyes and then jumped back a hand over her mouth.

"It's okay," said England, "you can trust us. Well most of us anyways," he glared at America.

"Who are you people!" she cried, her eyes wide with fear.

" I think we should ask who you are and how you got here. You are at our World Conference after all," said Austria, his arms crossed.

"Austria, be nice, she's only just woken up," said China.

"Now young lady, who are you?" asked England.

"My name is Yuki," she said.

"Yuki? Sounds Asian," said France.

"Okay Yuki, so how did you get here?" asked England ignoring France.

She cocked her head, confused.

"I don't remember," she whispered, dismayed.

"What do you mean you can't remember? Surely you know how you got here!" said England.

"I'm sorry I don't. I can't even remember my last name," said Yuki sadly.

"I know!" everyone turned to Italy.

"She could come visit each of our countries for a week! Maybe she'll remember where she came from!" said Italy happily.

No one offered a better option so they decided to go with the plan.

Italy grabbed Yuki's arm and grinned.

"This is going to be so much fun!" he said.


	2. Cross Academy

Yuki had been missing for almost a day now and Zero was going absolutely crazy with worry. He had been skipping class and searching for her incessantly. Now he was in the Headmaster's office with Kuran trying to keep his composure.

"I've sent out search teams for her yes to answer your question Kaname," the Headmaster stood, his glasses glinting.

"However I can see that you both want to search for Yuki yourselves,"

Zero stiffened, "Where are you going with this?" he asked cautiously.

"So," he continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted, "You two will be working together."

There was an awkward silence. 

"No," said Kuran.

"Aw hell no," said Zero.

"Hmm, I think you are. You can't go by yourselves," said the Headmaster with a smile.

"No" said Zero.

"I agree, I won't work with him," said Kuran.

"I think you are," said the Headmaster.

"Why?" Kuran was actually whining.

"You already know why," the Headmaster said through clenched teeth.

Kuran considered this and sighed.

"I don't like it but I have to agree with you Headmaster. It is best if we work together," he shot a look at Zero.

"Where's my say in this!" asked Zero angrily.

"You're not eighteen yet, so you don't have one," said the Headmaster. Like he needed to be reminded that Kuran was older than he is. Zero seethed, debating on whether or not to rip the man's head off.

"Calm down Kiryu, you're so sensitive," said the Headmaster.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Kuran blandly as he left.

Zero nodded stiffly, "I'm not looking forward to it."


	3. Italy

"Welcome to Italy!" Italy spread his hands and grinned at Yuki. Yuki's eyes were shinning and she was grinning.

"It's so beautiful Italy!" she said happily.

"Thank you very much Yuki!" he said happily, "oh a market! Want to go Yuki?"

Yuki nodded and followed Italy. As they shopped various flashes of memory returned to her. A boy with silver hair, a girl with blonde hair, and a boy with brown hair, was looking down on her, all of them in some sort of market or shop.

"What does it mean?" muttered Yuki.

"What? Are you okay Yuki?"

She looked at the fun-loving country's worried face and smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said.

"Okay!" he said, suddenly cheerful.

"Pasta!" he shouted, "wants some Yuki?"

"Of course Italy," she said happily. This arrangement might not be so bad after all, she decided.


	4. The Senate

Zero hated this limo, just as much as he hated the man in front of him. He had wanted to go get Yuki right away but no, the almighty pureblood had something to do with the senate. Yuki was much more important than some stupid vampire council.

"I don't like this anymore than you do."

Zero ignored the vampire thinking _then why did you agree to do it?_

"You have to say something at some point."

Zero stared out the window, pretending to be lost in thought.

Kuran gave an audible sigh. The rest of the drive went by in tense silence.

When they got to the Senate headquarters Kuran led the way inside, Zero following feeling like he was going to either throw up or go nuts, being surrounded by all these vampires.

He could feel the vampire's glares on his back but they didn't attack. It was probably because he was with their pureblood "king". It made him angry, he didn't want to be protected by Kuran.

They entered a room where the vampire Ichio sat at a long table, working on paperwork.

"Ah, Kaname-sama it's been awhile," he glanced at Zero and pushed the papers away.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"Do you know the whereabouts of Japan?" asked Kuran.

Zero didn't know what they meant. Who would name a kid after a country?

"I'm sorry I don't. Japan is a lot older than he looks and lives alone. He is very private. He may still be at the world conference since his servants haven't reported his return. "

"Do you know where he is likely to be when he returns?" asked Kuran.

Ichio pulled out a map.

"He lives in the mountains around here," he pointed to a spot on the map, " you should start there."

"Thank you Ichio, I shall be going now," Kuran turned to leave and Zero followed.

When they reached the limo Zero finally broke the silence.

"What does finding Japan have to do with finding Yuki?"  
>Kaname turned and stared at him.<p>

"Everything."


	5. Hetalia

Yuki was sitting on a bench, watching the Axis Powers "secret" training. Germany was leading and it was apparent that Italy was "hetare" meaning useless in Japanese. How she knew that word was lost to her, though.

"Sound off!" said Germany.

'Uno!" said Italy.

"Ni" said Japan.

Yuki liked Germany and Japan for the way they put up with Italy and his antics. Although she loved Italy there were times where he got annoying.

"What do you do if you met America?" asked Germany.

"Surrender!" yelled Italy.

"No, Italy," said Germany, " you're answer Japan?"

"Take his hamburgers and watch him beg for mercy," said Japan.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, yes that could work," said Germany, "though that seems a little dark for you, Japan."

"It's better than surrendering," Yuki pointed out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Italy with a smile.

Yuki sighed, "Hetalia," she whispered, saying the made up word to her-self. Japan heard the comment and surprised them all with breaking into laughter.

"What?" said Italy, he was shocked by Japan' sudden display of emotion.

Japan quickly regained his composure and explained.

"Hetalia is a made up word combining the Japanese word Hetare meaning useless and Italia. Hence Hetalia means useless Italy," he said, a serious expression on his face.

Italy stared at Japan.

"I am not useless!" he said angrily.

"Hmmm," said Germany.

"You don't think I'm useless do you Germany?" Italy spread his arms for a hug. Germany backed away.

"What? Of course… I " his voice trailed off.

"Germany…" tears ran down Italy's face.

"It's oaky Italy. Even if you're useless we love you anyways," said Yuki.

"Aw thanks Yuki," he hugged her.

"Suck up," muttered Japan.

"It's really too bad that you have to go visit France tomorrow," said Italy, oblivious to what Japan had just said.

"Yeah, well I get to go visit Germany the week after to I'll see you again!" she said happily


	6. The Search for Japan

Zero still didn't know what they had to search for some country in the mountains, but he went with it. He and Kuran were hiking the mountains, hoping they would stumble upon Japan's home or a road or something, since Ichio had no idea where one was. It soon became apparent however, that Kuran was not cut out for living in the woods, although he had an excessive amount of stamina. Zero took pride in knowing that he was better than Kuran, at least in that aspect.

Zero was leaning against a tree, arms crossed as Kuran attempted to get some sleep. It was about midnight so usually Kuran would be up but after hiking in the sun all day the vampire had looked like he would turn to dust from exhaustion.

Zero glanced at a bush that was rustling. He stared at it, thinking it was a rat or something when a yellow beak and a green face poked out of it.

Zero jumped back as a whole figure emerged, a green humanoid looking thing with a shell on its back. Behind the thing a blue, ghostly figure appeared and Zero's heart almost stopped.

It was Ichiru.


	7. France

**"**Well little lady I must say you seem to like it very much here," commented France.

Yuki grinned up at France although in the inside she was thinking about how much he freaked her out. Paris was beautiful and even without France's unnecessary and irrelevant interruptions she was enjoying herself.

However she hadn't been sleeping very well recently. She was plagued by nightmares where men with glowing red eyes and fangs attacked her. There were good dreams too however, one where a boy with dark brown hair was holding her. Another one was where a silver haired boy was hugging her and whispering something in a strained voice that she couldn't hear. Both dreams were accompanied by tender feelings.

"Yuki, over here," said France.

She joined France in a limo. She sat down next to him, suddenly feeling awkward.

'So sweetheart," he threw his arm over her shoulder, "what do you want to do tonight?"

_He's being way too flirtatious_, thought Yuki. She had a sudden headache and she really did not want to deal with this right now.

"Please stop trying to flirt with me, France, it's kind of uncomfortable."

He took her arm off her shoulder and pouted.

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's awkward."

'What! No one has ever said that to me before!" France hung his head.

"Don't be upset France I'm your friend!" she said, suddenly freaked out.

"Really? You'll be my friend?" he asked.

"Of course! Do you not have any friends?" she asked.

"Well, I think all the countries hate me, especially England, since he didn't want to marry me to help me out," said France sadly.

Yuki stared at him, suddenly wondering about his gender preference.

"Well, surely someone has been nice to you," she said hesitantly.

"Well I visited Japan once, and England and I get along sometimes," he said happily, "America and Britain seem to have an issue with my cloak though."

Yuki sighed, happy for a light mood and topic.

"Well it does look a little odd in war France," she said.

"I have no idea what you are referring too. I think it brings out my inner beauty."

Yuki grinned," You don't need to do that France, you're elegant enough without even trying."

"Why thank you Yuki, you're so nice!" he laughed, "It seems strange that you treat us all equally even though we all don't get along."

"I think you could all get along if you wanted too," she said.

'You really think so?"

"Yes."

"Well we've been fighting for so long that it seems strange to think we might actually get along. Especially with the World Wars," he leaned back in his seat and was soon asleep.

Yuki followed his example and closed her eyes.


	8. Yuki's Dream

Yuki found herself sitting in front of a fire. Her hair was longer and the room was familiar to her. She jumped up and turned around, the door behind her was opening. She stood, expecting monsters or worse. Instead a man with long hair and glasses entered the room, following a boy with silver hair.

Emotions that Yuki couldn't explain exploded inside of her and she felt herself waking up. She finally however had a name of someone. A childhood friend, someone she loved deeply.

Zero Kiryu


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok I am taking this opportunity to apologize for my lack of updates. **

**I won't make excuses, I'm just lazy so I am going to get a few points across..**

**1. As of this moment my only active stories are Tales of Mischief and Remember Me. I may update some others if I have time, but as of right now those two are my priorities. I would never get anything done otherwise.**

**2.I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic... It contains OC's and I'm not sure if I should post it or not... It delves into the possibility of 11 and River having a child and the possibility of 10.2 and Rose having kids. Usual running, people getting killed, and enemies to defeat... I'm just wondering if anyone would read it.**

**3. Summer has just started for me (technically in two days but they're half days so they don't count)... but I'm taking some online latin courses before its over, so I'll try and update as often as I can before that slows me down. I'll also be a senior... oh boy**

**4. I'm going to Anime Expo here in Cali... I'm going as Jack Frost. Anyone going to be there?**

**5. Please, don't give up on me. I'm a lazy little shit but I promise to do my best in the upcoming chapters. **

**I guess that's it. I'll get back to writing updates :) Look forward to it**

**Love~**

**ZeroLuver**


End file.
